


I Couldn't Sleep

by PeterStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, peter is a stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Peter didn't go to school and Tony finds him laying in the bathtub.





	I Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just being sorry for myself. I've been sick for two days now. I can only seem to get my stomach to calm down when I'm laying on the bathroom floor. This is probably horrible, I have a migraine. I just needed a fic where someone comforted the poor sick soul.  
> I own nothing.

Tony looked everywhere for Peter. The school had called and Peter hadn't gone to class. Tony wasn't angry, he just wanted to know why Peter hadn't told him that he wasn't going to school. It left him worried. Peter's room was empty. "Hey, kid? Where are you?"

No answer.

"Okay, J, where is Pete?"

"Master Stark is in the restroom, Sir, he's been there for five hours."

Tony frowned and went to the bathroom. He knocked quietly. A moan answered him. He gently opened the door and frowned at the sight. Peter was laying in the tub, but there was no water in it. He was fully dressed. He had a blanket draped over him and a pillow behind his neck. There was a bottle of water next to him and his phone was playing a movie quietly.

"Pete, what're you doing in here?" Tony knelt next to Peter and touched his forehead. "Sweetie, you're burning up."

"I couldn't sleep my stomach hurt too much, it felt better in here." Pete whispered.

"Okay, kid." Tony turned off the lights and he sat with Peter. He combed one hand through Peter's sweaty hair and gently rubbed his stomach with his other hand. "Anything I can get you kiddo?" Tony whispered.

"Soup? Or crackers." He groaned. "Maybe just soda."

"Any medicine?" Tony wondered.

"Something for the headache." Peter said.

"Okay. How about I help you into bed? Don't worry about making a mess. I'll put a bucket next to you're bed, okay? Come on." Tony helped Peter up and down the hallway into Peter's room. "Up you go kiddo." Tony pulled back the covers and smoothed them over Peter. "J, put audio only on for Pete's favorite sick movie. And turn the lights down low."

JARVIS did exactly as instructed.

"I'll be back in a moment, Peter." Tony left the room and gathered soda, medicine, and crackers. He couldn't find any soup, so he heated up some broth. He seasoned it lightly based on the suggestions JARVIS put up on a screen for him. Tony took a small sip to make sure it wasn't over seasoned. He carried everything back to Peter's room and set them down on his side-table. "Hey, kid, wanna try something so you can take some medicine?"

"You made broth?"

"JARVIS helped." Tony assured him. "It isn't bad."

"Okay..."

Tony held out the mug out to Peter and gently began to rub Peter's stomach again. Peter managed to get a few sips down and two pills. Peter leaned over and curled into Tony's side. Tony kissed the top of his head and held him close.

"Thanks, Dad." Peter mumbled.

"Love you, Pete. Get some sleep, kid."

"Love you..." Peter mumbled, finally able to sleep.

Tony smiled and rested against Peter. He'd hold on as long as Peter needed him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had literally anyone to be as awesome as Tony right now. I haven't eaten in two days.   
> I'm going to stop complaining now.  
> I hope you are all well.


End file.
